


Wounds

by Wishiwasanavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishiwasanavenger/pseuds/Wishiwasanavenger
Summary: Honestly just a oneshot I wrote on tumblr that got a lot of attention which I wrote two drabbles based off it.Here's the request I got on tumblr:“Hey there! Can you write Kylo Ren x Reader with prompts Angst 1 and Soulmate AU 4 from prompt list 2?”- "You can’t just leave me, not after everything that’s just happened!"- Any cuts or bruised appear on your soulmate
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, blood, wounds. Idk man.

Y/N was sure her soulmate was fucking insane. When she was little, cuts bruises etc rarely showed up on her, and when they did it was usually because of her own clumsiness. But then, it was like her soulmate had suddenly got involved in a gang, bruises became more common and even the occasional cut. Her parents worried for her, what if her soulmate was dangerous? 

Then, there was a fateful night for both parties of the soulmate bond. Y/N’s father died, leaving her and her mother struggling to live and Y/N was suddenly littered in cuts and bruises. It had clearly been a bad night for both of them. 

The injuries just seemed to continue from that night. Occasionally everything would get worse and Y/N would lay in bed, staring as the cuts appeared, already healed on her body but undoubtedly bleeding out for her soulmate. 

“Y/N!” General Organa shouts when she sees the young girl “you and Dameron have that intel mission in 5 minutes!”

“Sorry General,” Y/N walks towards her “I was just admiring the new collection of bruising on my abdomen,” The General winced

“Get to the ship L/N”

“Yes ma’am” 

—————&—————

Things had turned to shit pretty quickly and Y/N was currently trying to shoot her blaster at the stormtroopers after her, she’d sent Poe and BB8 away so the intel could get back to the General. Y/N seemed to have the upper hand until she saw a masked figure exit the ship. She quickly sprinted across the battlefield and felt a sudden pain in her side. Shit, the one time the Stormtroopers can actually shoot, it had to be on her. 

Kylo Ren watched as the H/C girl ran, holding her side now but still putting up a good fight against his men, well, Hux’s men, Well, Phasma’s men. As more troopers became wounded, Kylo sighed and headed towards the direction of the girl. He could feel her, stronger than any other force signature, was she a force user? 

The girl seemed tired, and they wound on her side was only adding on top of her drowsiness. Kylo walked up behind Y/N, and before she could react, she felt her mind shut down and her body fall. She was fucked.

———–&———-

Kylo was in his quarters, tending to any of his wounds which still needed ointments and other shit the nurses and medical droids gave him. Whoever his soulmate was, he hoped they could deal with the bruised body. He once thought his soulmate had died, or disconnected from him when he killed Ben Solo and let Kylo Ren thrive in his absence that night. But no, he still saw wounds which clearly weren’t his, even if they did get lost within his own scars and cuts. Whoever they were, they were why he actually cared for himself, why he actually went to the med bay. He didn’t want them suffering anymore by having him as a soulmate.

Kylo was about to apply the anti-bruise treatment to his side when he saw it, a blaster wound. Right where the H/C girl’s wound had been. Oh, he needed to interrogate her sooner than planned.

————&————-

“Oh, so he finally arrives,” Y/N jokes when the masked figure of Kylo enters the interrogation room, he stays silent, before circling her. Her wrists and ankles were sore from struggling against the restraints for so long, yet now she was still, watching as he watched her. Kylo used a gloved hand to lift up the loose fabric oh her top “moving a bit fast there,” she comments whilst he stares at her wound, mildly tended to so she wouldn’t bleed out before he could interrogate her. 

“Who are you?” he asked through the mask, Y/N jumps at his voice

“I don’t answer to monsters who hide behind masks,” Kylo sighs before stepping in front of her and holding his hands up to either side of his mask, clicking it off. The first thing she sees is a mess of black hair, then dark brown eyes “well shit,” 

People had talked about when they meet their soulmate, they said it felt magical. Y/N’s parents said they just knew, then it was proven by a bruise her mother had gotten from bumping into a table was identical on her father. People had never said it was terrifying, that they felt their heart pulse against their ribs. Well, Y/N supposed they never had mass murderers as their soulmates. 

“Name?” he asked again, softer.

“Y/N,” she muttered quietly, Kylo picked up one of Hux’s torture tools, a small scalpel. But, instead of bringing it up to Y/N like she expected. He gently took one of his gloves and ran the scalpel gently against his hand, staying completely silent the entire time. 

“What the fuck man?” Y/N blurts out and Kylo rolls his eyes, undoing the restraints on her right hand

“Don’t try and fight me,” he warns and Y/N finds herself listening. “I’d rather not have to kill my possible soulmate,” he looked at her hand “oh, look at that,” he showed her her own hand where a cut was now clear on her skin “my definite soulmate,”

“Shit,” Kylo put his glove back on, then his mask and started to leave **“You can’t leave me, not after everything that’s just happened!”** Y/N shouts at him when he reaches the door

“I do what I like,” and he’s gone.

Y/N stayed there for 10 more minutes before Stormtroopers came in and wheeled her through the halls of the ship, Y/N was far to mentally and physically exhausted to fight, or to ask where she was going. And that was fine, because everything was answered when she was left outside a room and an unmasked Kylo opened the door, wheeling her in.

Y/N stayed silent as she let him undo her from the restraints and sit her on his bed where medical equipment was sat. “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m not going to let any of my men hurt you again,” he promised quietly as he cleaned up her wound on her side. And he wouldn’t, the small part of Ben that lived on refused to let him, he would not let him harm his soulmate, ever.

“Okay,” and she believed him, they were soulmates and she wasn’t going to try and run. She was going to stay and try to bring Ben Solo back. The General may have never told her that Kylo was him, but she saw it the moment he removed his mask. He was a mix of Leia and Han, anyone could see it, maybe Y/N more than others. 


	2. 1st Drabble

The first few days were awkward.

Y/N knew that the resistance wouldn’t be looking for her. She knew how it worked, if someone was lost, you mourn, you move on. She was stuck with Kylo Ren, her soulmate; well, when she thought about it technically, Ben Solo was her soulmate. But, Kylo Ren was who he was currently, and the universe doesn’t fuck up with this sort of stuff.

Kylo insisted that she stayed in his quarters, he didn’t want anyone else to know, didn’t want to risk dragging her into The First Order. So, she stayed there all day, reading books that Kylo brought her, watching the stars from the large window and just generally being bored all day.

Then, when night came around and Kylo came back to his quarters, it was awkward again. His bed was large enough for them both to sleep and not bump into each other, and he usually came back whilst Y/N was already asleep. But, when the ‘morning’ came around, the two ended up entwined between the covers. 

But they were going to grow closer, the universe was going to make sure of that.


	3. 2nd drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing

The first fight ended in tears, glasses smashed, a destroyed bedroom and a horrifying revelation.

It’d started when Kylo came back to his quarters that night and Y/N had finally decided, she should set her plan of actually talking to her soulmate into action.

“Hey,” she smiled at him when he came through the door, he always took his helmet off before entering now she was here.

“Hi,” he muttered, looking at her suspiciously, she had never initiated conversation before “you’re up late,”

“You’re back late,” she resorts, he just raises an eyebrow and; looks very unsure at to what to do, he wasn’t used to her not being in bed at this time “we need to talk. Not like serious. But we need to have actual conversations. We can’t just keep dancing around each other, we soulmates for fuck’s sake,”

“You’re the one who’s never spoken to me,” Kylo sighs

“Not really my fault that you go do your evil dark side stuff early, then come back late,”

“’Evil dark side stuff’?” Kylo laughs “it is so much more than that. You could never possibly understand” 

Now, it was Y/N who was laughing “yeah, because raiding villages, killing innocents, just killing in general whilst your soulmate watches as bruises start to fill up her body isn’t ‘evil dark side stuff’,” Kylo looks down slightly 

“You say this like the resistance is looking for you,”

“I’m sorry?” she asks

“You heard,” 

Y/N stands up and starts to walk towards him, the anger starting to take over (something she had always had trouble with)

“You think I can’t escape?!” she laughs bitterly

“You think I wouldn’t have left already if I didn’t want to be here? Because you know I can leave whenever I want. You couldn’t stop me,” Y/N thought back to her family and she nearly broke at the thought of her mother who had tried to protect her as long as she lived. Her mother who thought she was dead, who most likely had to be comforted by General Organa every time she remembered her missing daughter.

“You think I don’t have family back at the resistance?!” The anger started to be all she could think about and Kylo watched as things in the room started to raise

“You think I don’t have friends?!” she remembers the look on Poe’s face and the sad beep BB8 made when she told them to leave her

“Because if so! You are more of a fucking monster than I thought! If you think I can leave my life at the Resistance and just sit here and wait for you to make up your mind about whether you actually want to have me as a soulmate at all! Then you can go fuck yourself!” and with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, everything drops back down to the floor and glasses shatter. 

Y/N looks around at the mess “oh god…. Oh fuck, please tell me you did that,” the tears finally fall as she realises what just happened

“No,” Kylo says softly and he steps forward, seeing the fire inside her turn into sadness so quickly forced him to feel the need to comfort her.

Y/N turns to look at him and he can see her broken face, can see the fear in her eyes at what she’s just done. He quickly engulfs her in a hug and holds her crying for to his chest. Y/N reacts by hugging him just as tightly. As Kylo strokes her hair, he makes his decision, he was going to protect her, no-one would harm her, and if that meant hiding her from Snoke and helping her control the force, he’d do it, he’d do whatever he had to do.


End file.
